Home
Level Unlocked This function becomes available after level 17. It offers activities that can be performed daily for rewards. Wishing Tree Sometimes, Bounty Missions required to water 1 tree, so try not to water any tree until you complete your bounties. Once your tree has been watered a specific amount of times, you can level it up and collect a reward. The reward will be either 15 coupons, coins or keys of cave by player's choice. - - - - - * To avoid manual watering, simply click on 'Wishing Tree Status' , then click on 'Water in one click' P/S It only water the tree of a person's that had watered your tree. * By watering a friend's tree you can increase friend acquaintance experience . If it reach the limit, this will increase the friendship level between the friend and you. Ninja Task Room Here you can receive rewards from 5 friends daily, and also send a reward to 3 friends daily. The rewards consist of coins, and they increase along with the players' levels. To collect rewards simply access 'Commissioned'. To send rewards, simply select the friends you wish to send coins to and click on ' Proceed'. The tree watering and ninja task room will increase your friendship level with the player that you interacted. PS. by sending rewards you don't actually lose any of your coins. Bonds ' '''Everyday , different ninja that you train have a chance to appeared at '''Home' at 5 A.M. - Increase Bond level , Bond points, Life , Attack, Defense , Ninjutsu and Resistence '''(All ninja's form can enjoy this bonus). Sometimes , it will add your Power whether you have the ninja in your line or not. * By greeting a ninja , '''Bond level will increase by answered the right answer. * Give ninja a gift . Ero-Sennin By click, Ero-Sennin will make Bonds box appear .It contained Ninjas at your Home. You can invite a Ninja that was not at your home by inviting them. Gift Shop New product will be sell the next day when you already buy an item from the gift shop. The same item will be sell with same price , some of it have to use coupon and some of it coins. Choose wisely. If you choose the right ones or you think they will like it based on theirs' chat , this will give a chance to increase Bond level , Bond points, Life , Attack, Defense , Ninjutsu and Resistence. ' '''For an example , if you have ramen coupon you can give it to Naruto . Chat with Ninja Different ninja will have different interest in some items.You can easily meet with the ninja with clicking on a ninja in Garden Ninja's box (at the left side) Snack Gift Pack → +30 Mystery Ninja Scroll → +30 Sashimi Platter → +70 Table source: https://forum-narutoen.oasgames.com/page/show-post-16916-1.html |} Table source: https://forum-narutoen.oasgames.com/page/show-post-16916-1.html |} Mission Board When your Ninja's bond level reaches level 5, you will receive a mission and you can complete it. By completing the mission, you will receive random items as bonus. Each Ninja's mission will give you different items. '''Note: Mission will disappear once you have completed it.' Hot Springs Bathe in hot springs will recover your stamina. The time limit given to the bathe in hot springs is 2 hours. Every 2 minute and 52 seconds, 1 stamina will be added for none medal user. If you are a medal user, stamina recover will be lot faster.